


Put on the Suit

by therunawaypen



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Castiel, Hulk Sam, Hunters in the Avengers verse, Iron Man Dean, Loki Lucifer?, M/M, The impala is Jarvis?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To save the world from Lucifer's evil plans, SHIELD must gather the world's greatest heros: arrogant genius Dean Winchester, his brother Sam, and resurrected hero Castiel.</p><p>Needless to say, they clash brilliantly. Hopefully, they can work together long enough to save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put on the Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Calling for destiel shipper, here I am! *dramatic bgm* Another gifset I've seen about Dean have much similarities to Tony and Steve can be pretty similar with Cas so... *winking* Happy with anything because love your writings :) --laurifakristalina
> 
> Here's the Destiel version!

“Is everything a joke to you?”

“When things are funny, hell yeah.”

To say the atmosphere of the Helicarrier was tense would have been an understatement. Dean and Castiel had been butting heads since the moment they had first met. Sam, on the other hand, knew when to avoid conflict, instead focusing on his research to locate the Tesseract. It was always better if he kept his heart rate down.

“This is serious, Dean. Lucifer planned on using the Tesseract for something big.” Castiel shook his head, setting his shield on the table, “We need to find out what he was planning and stop it.”

“Well news flash, Captain Pajamas.” Dean popped a blueberry in his mouth, “Lucifer aint going anywhere locked up in Bobby’s fishtank.”

Castiel shook his head, crossing his arms, “You don’t think that Lucifer surrendered just a bit too easily?”

“Well maybe we’re just that good.”  Dean smirked, “Not everything is fought with swords and shields, grandpa.”

“I’m not your grandfather.” Castiel responded, “And your arrogance will be the end of you. Without your suit, what are you?”

Dean snorted, crossing his arms, “I’d say I’d still one rich, gorgeous son of a bitch.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “I really don’t think this is the time for this, guys…”

“No, let’s do this.” The blond shook his head, stepping up to the former soldier, “Let’s see what the frozen relic can do. You and me, let’s do this.”

No doubt there would have been more to the argument that may or may not have ended in a violent fist fight and Sam inevitably intervening before anyone got seriously hurt. But that was when an explosion rocked the Helicarrier.

Dean fell to the floor, sprawling on his back, with Castiel falling on onto his chest. For a moment, the two men locked eyes as they lay together  on the floor, legs tangled and brushing against each other.

And then—

“Put on the suit.”

Cas was up and off the ground in an instant, grabbing his shield and racing in the direction of the explosion. Dean blinked, his mind catching up with the situation. By the time he was on his feet again, Dean realized that his brother was sprawled out on the floor as well, with several items of heavy equipment on top of him. “Sammy!”

The taller man groaned, “Don’t worry about me Dean…I’ve got this.”

Sam met Dean’s eyes, and Dean could see his baby brother’s eyes growing black, his muscles growing and straining against his flannel shirt. “Alright…try not to kill anyone on our side, alright?”

Sam didn’t answer, but Dean didn’t need him too. He knew his baby brother would be just fine, and anyone who dared cross him would end up in a world of hurt. At the moment, Dean needed to get to his beloved suit.

Dean always did love suiting up. It was the moment he literally became one of the greatest weapons of the planet. Not to mention, armed with the sharp lines of his black and silver armor, he looked absolutely badass.

He smiled as the visuals came up on his visor, “You ready to kick some ass, Baby?”

_“Ready when you are, Sexy.”_


End file.
